El día más perfecto
by angylopez
Summary: Yukimura, uno de los miembros del Resistance Japan, quería tener un día perfecto. Kinako, quién venía de visita, quería tener la "cita perfecta". ¿Ambos lograrán conseguir lo que desean? Kinako y Yukimura vivirán un día fuera de lo común. Pareja crack YukimuraxKinako. /Humor/


¡Hi~!

Este fic es otro reto que hago para mi mejor amiga c: Moon-chan.

La pareja es una que a ella le gusta xD Y reto es reto, de cualquier forma ella quiere difundir esta pareja (por eso la escogió para el reto). ¡Y…! Espero que les guste ^^

Así que espero que les guste =D ¡Va con mucho humor, digo amor (?)!

Haber~ **Aclaraciones importantes:**

1# Si no han visto la temporada de IE Galaxy, resumiré esto: Yukimura está en un equipo llamado Resistance Japan. Este equipo se formó para digamos rivalizar por poco tiempo con Earth Eleven (en esa entonces Shinsei Inazuma Japan), su entrenador es Akio Fudou. Juegan con Earth Eleven en un capítulo que no recuerdo el número xD **Quienes conforman el equipo son:** Hakuryuu (Capitán del equipo), Senguuji Yamato (el portero), Gomaki Tetsurou, Mahoro Tadashi, Makari Ginjirou, Kurosaki Makoto (parece una chica, así como Kirino [?] xD), Kishibe Taiga, Kita Ichiban, Minamisawa Atsushi, Namikawa Rensuke, y obviamente Yukimura Hyouga xD

2# Aclaré eso porque sí~ Por si se preguntan un par de cosas que pondré. Eh, sí siguen leyendo esto gracias c:

3# Algo de OoC… y ya (?)

4# Utilice personajes que en mi vida había usado xD Pero creo que quedó bien =3 ~

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando los problemas alejen la felicidad de tu vida, haz borrón y sonrisa nueva, no te detengas en lo malo y busca siempre lo positivo" <em>

* * *

><p>Existen momentos en la vida muy críticos, que te hacen pensar bastante… demasiado para el propio gusto; incluso llegas a sentirte que ese sentimiento horrible sigue y sigue sin dejarte en paz. No hay una forma exacta para eliminar esa sensación, bueno quizá sí pero es un tanto agotador de hecho si encima es un día un tanto caluroso, es casi fastidioso tener que moverte.<p>

Sí, el aburrimiento es una sensación espantosa. ¿Y quién lo sufría?

―Yukimura ―llamó Makari, uno de sus compañeros, al ver tan deprimido―. ¿Te pasa algo?

Apenas lo vio a los ojos. Él se encontraba reunido con todos sus compañeros de _Resistance Japan_, para según su entrenador "divertirse" un rato; Fudou podría ser un entrenador estricto y todo, pero a veces tenía pequeños cambios de actitud y los dejaba descansar. Lastimosamente para el chico de Hakuren no era un buen día para salir a pasear…

―Sí ―respondió secamente, parecía que estaba molesto―. Pasa que estoy aburrido.

―¡Vamos, alégrate! ―exclamó emocionado Kishibe―. ¿Por qué no vas a comprarte un helado? ―sugirió en un intento de animarlo.

―Oh, ¿comprarme un helado? ―preguntó sarcásticamente el aludido―. ¿En una heladería? ¡No me lo podía ni imaginar!

Era obvio… en una heladería se compran helados, y ellos estaban en una heladería. Sólo a los miembros del Resistance Japan se les ocurre ir a una heladería por el aire acondicionado y no por los helados en sí.

―Relájate ―pidió amablemente Hakuryuu o sea el capitán del equipo―. Vinimos aquí para estar más tranquilos. El entrenamiento últimamente ha sido pesado.

Yukimura hizo una mueca, se supone que sería "su día perfecto".

―No es justo ―reclamó desviando la mirada―. Se supone que hoy sería diferente a todos los días, pero estoy en una heladería muriéndome de calor conversando con ustedes.

La mayoría le echó una mala mirada. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con "ustedes"?

―¿Qué estás intentando insinuar? ―cuestionó Yamato un tanto amenazante.

―Déjenlo ―habló Minamisawa―. Está amargado porque no tiene novia~

Y por alguna extraña razón, el chico del cabello azul se puso rojo el motivo puede ser el enojo o el hecho de que le mencionaran algo como "_novia~" _

―¿Y qué con eso? Tú tampoco sales con nadie.

―Por lo menos he salido con una que otra chica ―declaró en un tono de burla, deseaba molestar a su compañero porque le daba risa y también estaba aburrido―. Yo creo que tú no…

―Tsk, no me interesa eso ―respondió intentado no dejarse llevar por lo dicho por su "amigo".

―Hey, no se peleen ―volvió a pedir Hakuryuu, pero fue ignorado.

―Seguro que no te interesa porque "juegas para otro equipo".

―¡¿Qué significa eso?! ―preguntó exaltado levantándose de su asiento. Tenía sospechas de que significaba.

Por otra parte los demás estaban más que entretenidos con el espectáculo que estaban dando, excepto el capitán… él parecía estar avergonzado.

"Por favor que Minamisawa no diga nada malo", suplicó mentalmente Hakuryuu. Si bien durante el entrenamiento le hacían caso habían veces que no era así, por ejemplo durante una pelea en una heladería.

―Significa lo que significa ―respondió lleno de burla el chico del cabello color morado.

Y todos pudieron admirar como Yukimura tomaba su asiento para volverlo a acomodar, después dio un gran suspiro.

Se quedó ahí por unos dos minutos y antes de que todos llegaran a una conclusión de lo que se supone estaba haciendo, su entrenador llegó.

―Chicos les compre unos helados ―dijo Fudou sonrientemente; casi al instante el chico de Hakuren tomó uno de los helados para echárselo encima a Minamisawa.

―Espero que sepas reírte de esto ―se burló el delantero, se había vengado de su compañero y claro que esperaba una respuesta muy escandalosa.

―¡Me las vas a pagar! ―le amenazó sin pensarlo dos veces.

―¡Como digas! ―dijo sarcásticamente intentando seguirle a su venganza―. Mira, estoy muerto de miedo…

―¡El helado está delicioso! ―gritó Hakuryuu intentado calmar el ambiente, sin embargo fue ignorado.

―¡Estarás muerto de miedo cuando…! ―se quedó a medias sin saber qué decir.

―Pufff, no quiero escucharte ―susurró mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

―¡¿Adónde crees que vas?!

―Minamisawa cálmate ―habló Kurosaki.

―Tú no digas nada, afeminado ―insultó Minamisawa y sí Kurosaki tiene una apariencia de chica como Kirino Ranmaru.

―Eres un idiota ―respondió Kurosaki―. Primero molestas a Yukimura y ahora me estás molestando a mí.

―Él ya estaba molesto ―se defendió el chico del cabello color morado.

―¡Olviden lo que pasó! ―gritó su capitán―. Vamos a buscar a Yukimura y tú ―señaló al causante del desastre―. Cuando lo encontremos te vas a disculpar, ¿entendido?

―Ay, como sea ―contestó sin mucho ánimo.

―Bien, vámonos ―avisó Hakuryuu al mismo tiempo en que era seguido el resto del equipo.

Fudou tan sólo pudo quedarse con una expresión de confusión. Y su mente no lograba procesar lo que había visto…

―¡Soy estricto con ellos se molestan, soy bueno con ellos se molestan también! ¡¿Quién rayos entiende a estos niños?! ―se quejó en voz alta y todos los clientes del lugar sólo lo vieron extraño para después alejarse de él―. Debí de haber rechazado el ser su entrenador, ¡y encima no se van a comer el helado!

Uno de los jugadores regresó y se paró en frente del adulto.

―¡Entrenador! ―llamó Kishibe impactando a Fudou―. ¿Se va a comer eso? ―le preguntó y le sonrió―. ¿No? ¡Bien! ―y sin esperar respuesta agarró el helado, lo probó y salió corriendo.

―Mocosos ―reprochó para después sentarse en una silla―. Tsk, no me interesa a donde vayan, claro… tampoco es que me disguste que no me invitaran… ―susurró expresando su indignación. Justo cuando volteó a ver a otro lado, una señora lo estaba viendo extraño―. ¿Qué mira? Ocúpese de sus asuntos, señora.

―¡Pero que grosero! ―gritó la señora mientras se iba a otro lado.

―Bah, ya vendrán arrastrándose pidiendo perdón ―volvió a quejarse mientras intentaba parecer relajado―. Me quedaré aquí, a ver si se atreven a no regresar.

Y así Fudou se quedó solo en la heladería.

* * *

><p>El chico de Hakuren seguía caminando sin rumbo, pensó durante todo el camino que se había comportado mal con sus amigos, sin embargo había algo que no se sacaba de la cabeza:<p>

"Hoy quería entrenar y tener un buen día, pero fui arrastrado a una heladería. ¿Esto podría ser peor?", se preguntó mentalmente mientas seguía caminando por el parque, si él estuviese prestando atención a su alrededor se daría cuenta que habían hermosas flores, tranquilidad, una bonita fuente, niños jugando y un lindo pasto verde.

Pero no… Yukimura sólo pensaba y pensaba sin fijarse a dónde iba por lo que chocó con un niño.

―¡Fíjate por donde vas, tonto! ―le gritó el niño.

―¿Qué clase de modales tienes, mocoso? ―le cuestionó enfadado―. Escúchame, no voy a permitir que me trates mal ―avisó mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Así que espero una disculpa.

El niño se quedó sin hablar y a él se le hizo extraño; una mujer se acercó y casi mata con la mirada a Yukimura.

―¡No le grites a mi hijo!

―¿Qué? Ni le grite ―le explicó el del cabello azul―. Su hijo fue muy grosero conmigo.

Ella miró a su hijo.

―¿Es eso cierto?

―No mamá ―mintió el mocoso haciendo una mirada inocente―. Él fue el que chocó conmigo.

―No le mientas a tu mamá ―exigió él haciendo una mueca―. ¿Acaso no sabes que mentir es malo? ¿No sabes qué es el karma? ¿No has pensado que algún día te harán daño por estar mintiendo? ¡Deja de mentir!

―¡Mamá, ya lo escuchaste! Me gritó.

―Sí, hijo ya lo escuché.

―Espere ―pidió Yukimura al ver la expresión casi asesina de la señora―. No puede enojarse conmigo por darle un consejo a su hijo, a menos que usted piense que mentir sea bueno.

―Pu-pues… ―tartamudeó la señora―, ¡no me digas como debo criar a mi hijo!

―Pero yo sólo dije…―intentó explicarse pero escuchó que alguien se acercaba, inmediatamente se volteó a ver quién era.

―¡Yukimura! ―llamó Kinako Nanobana y éste casi se muere de la impresión―. ¿Me ibas a dejar plantada?

―¿E-eh? ―fue lo único que le salió de los labios.

―Disculpe jovencita ―interrumpió la madre del niño―. Estoy conversando con su "amigo".

―Oh, no se preocupe ―dijo Kinako―. Lo que sea que haya pasado seguro fue culpa de su hijo ―soltó sin más la chica―. Por si no lo ha notado, su hijo es un… ―y antes de que terminara de hablar el chico de Hakuren le tapó la boca.

―E-este… ¡Nos tenemos que ir! ―exclamó el chico del cabello azul mientras corría tomado de la mano con la castaña.

Otra vez él se encontraba corriendo hacía ningún lado, tan sólo por instinto corría para cualquier parte, un rato más tarde se detuvo en frente de una dulcería. Estaba algo agitado, encima de tener un montón de calor había tenido que correr porque Kinako estaba a punto de decir una imprudencia.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella acercándose a él ligeramente.

―S-sí ―se limitó a contestar mientras seguía un tanto agitado―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¡Vine de visita! No te preguntes como fue que logré regresar en el tiempo, pero tenía ganas de ver a mis amigos otra vez.

―Ya veo ―comentó mientras al fin lograba sentirse más calmado.

―¿Dónde están los demás? Tengo ganas de ver a Tenma, Tsurugi… ―comenzó a nombrarlos mientras sonreía tiernamente.

―No están ―avisó Yukimura e intentó darle una explicación lógica a ella―. Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou y Shinsuke fueron al espacio exterior a competir en un torneo intergaláctico para poder salvar a la tierra de ser destruida.

―…

Segundos después de que dijo eso se dio cuenta de que sonaba absurdo. Kinako por otra parte empezó a reírse y él tan sólo se sonrojó pues sintió que había sonado ridículo al explicar eso, la castaña se acercó al chico de Hakuren para verlo fijamente a los ojos, ya había dejado de reírse.

―Es increíble, ojalá ganen.

―¿M-Me creíste?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―P-pero soné ridículo además de que eso es…

―Yo vengo del futuro, ¿podría no creer algo así?

―Cierto ―dijo el delantero mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por ella.

―Es una lástima que no estén, quería tener una cita de amigos perfecta.

Él quién había estado caminando como si nada se detuvo, la miró por pocos segundos y notó que ella parecía algo triste.

―Ufff, ¿en qué consistía tu cita perfecta de amigos?

―Pues… en pasar el día con mis amigos, jugar, hacer cosas divertidas. ¡Ya sabes! Tener el día más perfecto; sentir que al final del día todo lo que pasó fue extraordinario y dormir del puro cansancio ―hizo una pausa y suspiró―. Pensé que hoy podría tener ese día especial, pero veo que no se podrá…

Kinako tenía una frustración ya que su meta durante su regreso en el tiempo era exactamente eso, pasar el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora junto a sus amigos, todos sus amigos; Yukimura por otra parte quería tener un día perfecto, y por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar sentir lo que sentía ella.

"A ella también se le arruinó su día", pensó el delantero a la vez que comenzaba a tener una idea. "Quizá…ella y yo…", ya estaba ingeniándose algo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!", se sonrojó de inmediato y Kinako se dio cuenta de eso. "¿Cómo pude pensar en estar todo un día con ella?", la miró de pies a cabeza. No tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, pero total… su día era eso o regresar con sus amigos a morirse de calor en una heladería, aunque también podría estar todo el día entrenando y entrenando.

Torció la boca, no tenía ni idea de qué decidir. ¡Y lo peor es que ella estaba ahí! Observándolo, acercándose, tocándole el hombro, y apunto de…

―¿Yukimura, estás bien? ―preguntó preocupada la castaña mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la frente de él, éste como respuesta sólo se puso más rojo.

―Y-y-yo… yo… ―tartamudeó el chico de Hakuren mientras retrocedía un poco―. S-sí, es sólo que…

―¿Seguro que no estás enfermo? ―insistió y quitó su mano de la frente de Yukimura.

―Sí ―respondió con simpleza, ya intentado dejar de sentirse avergonzado.

―¿Sí estás enfermo o sí estás seguro que no estás enfermo? ―preguntó confundida Kinako mientras miraba durativamente hacía otra dirección.

―Pues ―susurró mientras intentaba algo que decir, eso que dijo ella lo dejo confundido―. No sé, digo estoy bien.

―Oh.

Pasaron unos minutos y había silencio hasta que a ella se le ocurrió algo:

―¡Tengamos una cita…!

Él se sorprendió, ella sonrió y un ruido extraño se escuchó.

* * *

><p>Todos los miembros del Resistance Japan habían buscado a su amigo por horas según Minamisawa. Después de que se fueron de la heladería todavía tenían mucho calor y aún con eso habían caminado por todas las calles cercanas al lugar de donde partieron.<p>

Y aún con todo eso no se les había ocurrido la idea más sencilla.

―¿No podemos simplemente llamar a Yukimura por su teléfono? ―sugirió Yamato quién se había cansado de estar buscando a alguien a quién ni si quiera ofendió―. Digo, porque así podrías volver a la heladería, pedir un helado y ya.

―No contestará ―aclaró Makari―. Es obvio porqué…

―¡Oh! Es porque cuando se enoja no contesta nuestras llamadas ―dijo Kishibe.

―Sí, pero también olvido su teléfono en la heladería ―aclaró Kurosaki―. Chicos, estoy hartó de caminar sin rumbo, tengo sed, hambre, sueño y aún estoy de mal humor por lo que dijo Minamisawa.

Todos lo voltearon a ver seguían sin entender el complejo carácter y personalidad de Kurosaki Makoto.

Minamisawa quería echarle más leña al fuego, así que habló:

―Oye, no es ninguna mentira. ¡Sólo mírate! Te estás quejando como si fueses una chica.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―se volvió a quejar mientras casi mataba con la mirada a su compañero―. ¡Yamato también se quejó!

―Sí, pero él lo hizo como todo hombre ―recalcó el chico del cabello color morado.

―¿Cuál es la estúpida diferencia? ―cuestionó Kurosaki ya bastante furioso.

―¡Basta! Yo soy el que me he tragado todas sus estupideces desde la heladería ―empezó a gritar Hakuryuu―. Encima de todo ni caso me hacen, siguen y siguen discutiendo. ¿No aprenden? ¡Debemos ser un equipo! Así que en vez de peleando por tonterías deberían callarse y ayudarme a ver dónde está Yukimura ―todos se quedaron callado―. ¿Entendieron?

―…

―…

―…

―…

―…

Un completo silencio, sin embargo…

―¡¿Ves?! Eso es quejarse como todo hombre.

―¡Deja de decir que yo…!

Nuevamente se escucharon gritos y Hakuryuu estaba irritando. No pasó mucho para que uno de los miembros del equipo diera un grito más fuerte que el de los demás.

―¡Miren! ―exclamó Kishibe―. ¡Ahí está Yukimura! ―señaló alegre y todos voltearon a ver.

―Junto… ―susurró Makari.

―A… ―murmuró Kurosaki.

―Una chica―masculló Minamisawa.

―Se llama Kinako ―recordó Hakuryuu, pero fue ignorado nuevamente.

―¿Siempre tiene algo que decir, capitán? ―preguntó Kishibe.

―Sí, pero nunca soy escuchado.

―¡Ese no es el punto! ―gritó Yamato―. Hay que vigilarlo.

―¿Por? ―preguntó Makari.

―Bueno, es sospechoso que esté con ella ―señaló Minamisawa.

Todos se quedaron callados para después esconderse entre unos arbustos. Un rato más tarde escucharon a Kinako gritar "¡Tengamos una cita…!", para lo cual la mayoría casi se mueren de la impresión para después empezar a hacer ruidos desde los arbustos y por último causar un ruido más grande que los anteriores.

―¿Nos habrán escuchado? ―dudó Kishibe.

―No creo, están muy ocupados "en su cita" ―respondió el chico del cabello color morado.

―Creo que debemos ayudarlo ―sugirió Makari―. Por lo que estamos viendo Yukimura parece estar algo torpe en presencia de ella.

―¿Qué sugieren? ―preguntó Minamisawa.

―¡Tengo una idea! ―medio exclamó Kita―. Escuchen…

* * *

><p>Kinako y Yukimura habían escuchado un ruido extraño, así que voltearon a ver para todos lados pero no encontraron nada raro.<p>

―Bueno, ¿qué dices? ―preguntó la castaña nuevamente.

―A-ah… ―masculló sonrojado―. ¿Cita?

―Sí, cita de amigos.

―¿Cita de amigos? Oh, claro ―respondió más relajado, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había aceptado―. E-eh, espera.

―¡Qué bien que aceptaste!

―No, espera… ―intentó hablar pero fue jalado del brazo por ella.

―¡Vamos al parque de diversiones!

―Pero ―intentó interrumpir hasta que se dio cuenta de "eso".

―Será genial, cuando estemos en la montaña rusa, comamos un helado, pasemos por la casa embrujada… ―ella hablaba y hablaba emocionada de eso y lo otro.

¿Y qué le pasó a Yukimura?

"Se ve muy emocionada", pensó al mismo tiempo en que sentía cierta ternura por ella. ¿Cómo decirle que "no" a esos ojitos tan brillantes?

No supo ni cómo ni por qué, tan sólo se dejó llevar por la "pequeña". Momentos más tarde se encontraba ya dentro del parque de diversiones.

―¡Me siento emocionada! ¿Y tú?

―Sí, supongo.

―¿Adónde quieres subirte primero?

―Hum, ¿quieres ir a la montaña rusa?

―¡Bien! Será increíble.

Sin esperar nada ella salió corriendo hacía la atracción y él caminó despacio hacia donde ella iba. Siguió así hasta que la castaña paró y se giró a verlo, provocando que Yukimura acelerara su paso y llegara hasta donde ella estaba.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó el chico de Hakuren.

―Nada, sólo quería esperarte.

Ella soltó una risa pequeña y él sonrió. Justo cuando llegaron a la montaña rusas e hicieron fila como por quince minutos el delantero ya estaba desesperado y Kinako igual pero muy emocionada.

―¡Ya casi nos toca!

―¿No estás asustada?

―¡Para nada!.

―Wow… ―susurró Yukimura notando la energía que poseía ella, y él hubiera seguido tan tranquilo como siempre hasta que se dio cuenta del problema de subirse la montaña rusa.

"Oh no…", se lamentó mentalmente. "Por favor que esto no sea cierto".

―¡Ya nos toca! ―anunció la chica, pero el encargado de la atracción la detuvo.

―No puede subirse a la montaña rusa ―aclaró con un tonó de superioridad.

―¿Y por qué? ―preguntó algo molesta la castaña.

"Rayos, debo solucionar esto, ya mismo", pensó nuevamente el chico mientras se acercaba al encargado.

―Oiga, vamos no es para tanto déjela pasar…

―No puedo ―susurró el hombre―. Estaría infringiendo las reglas y perdería mi trabajo.

―¡Deje de ignorarme! ―se quejó Kinako―. ¿Por qué se supone que no puedo subirme?

―Pues niña ―habló el mayor―. No cumple con el mínimo de altura para subirse a la montaña rusa.

―Kinako ―llamó Yukimura al ver tan extraña, ella tenía la mirada como perdida.

* * *

><p>Todos los compañeros de chico pantera lo habían seguido hasta el parque de diversiones. Notaron que andaba tan feliz con la castaña que no se preocuparon, sin embargo cuando observaron la "escena" que se estaba armando en la fila de la montaña rusa…<p>

―Oh no ―habló Kurosaki―. Parece que ella no puede subirse.

―Es porque es enana ―recordó Yamato, siendo que él es alto se dio cuenta de la baja estatura de Kinako―. Es obvio que no la van a dejar entrar, lo que me sorprende es que Yukimura no se diera cuenta de eso.

―Cierto ―siguió la conversación Kishibe.

―Yukimura como buen "partido" tiene menos un punto ―informó Minamisawa.

―Esto es estúpido ―dijo Hakuryuu―. No podemos hacer nada chicos, él sabrá que hacer no debemos intervenir en algo…

―¡Miren! ―indicó Kita―. Kinako se volvió loca.

Todos voltearon a ver como la castaña le empezaba a gritar al encargado del juego, también notaron que Yukimura la sostenía de la cintura para evitar que le hiciera algún daño al señor.

―Pobre ―comentó el chico del cabello color morado mientras reía y reía.

―¿Quién?

―El señor ese, por Yukimura no me lamento, ya ves que parece muy contento con ella jajajaja.

―¡Debemos ayudar! ―gritó Kishibe.

―¿Y cómo?

―¡Podemos usar mi idea ahora! ―recordó Kita―. ¿Recuerdan?

―Sí ―respondieron todos menos el capitán del equipo.

El equipo se preparó para el plan, cada quién sabía qué hacer:

―Uno…

―Dos…

―Tres…

―¡Yukimura tiene novia! ―exclamaron todos menos Hakuryuu.

El aludido desde lejos se sonrojó y como Kinako también escuchó eso decidieron salirse de donde estaban para salir corriendo y ver de dónde había provenido eso.

―Ustedes no tiene remedio ―se quejó el capitán de Resistance Japan.

* * *

><p>Obviamente Yukimura iba a reaccionar a eso que le gritaron, no había escuchado de dónde venía ni de quién provenían esas voces, pero de algo estaba seguro: ¡Kinako no era su novia! No lo sería, eso pensó él. La castaña también lo escuchó, pero salió corriendo al verlo a él tan sorprendido por esos gritos que habían oído.<p>

―¿De dónde habrá venido eso? ―se preguntó a sí mismo Yukimura.

―Quién sabe ―respondió Kinako.

―Bueno, ni modo… dejando a un lado lo que pasó… lamento que no te pudieras subir a la montaña rusa.

―Hum, no me lo recuerdes ―susurró ella en un puchero―. Encima ese hombre dijo eso de los conejos y la vainilla…

―Déjalo, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo? ―preguntó amablemente el delantero.

―¡Claro! ―respondió alegremente la castaña―. ¿Qué quieres comer?

―No lo sé, una hamburguesa, o un helado, o una pizza ―comenzó a enumerar posibilidades―. Lo que quieras para mí está bien ―aclaró con una sonrisa y era extraño, se sentía cómodo con ella y viceversa.

―Creo que quiero una pizza vegetariana ―avisó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía los puestos de comida―. ¡Pero primero quiero que intentes ganar algo en ese juego!

Yukimura miró el lugar que ella indicaba, al parecer el juego consistía en pescar unos peces de juguete, parecía sencillo lo extraño eran los carteles que decían "¡¿Quieres ser un ganador?! ¡Pues gana este juego! ¿Tienes una cita con un jugador de soccer? ¡Pues oblígalo a ganar algo para ti en este juego! Premios especiales para parejas. Todo son bienvenidos, en especial los conejos y las panteras"

―Bien ―aceptó sin más.

Caminaron hacía el puesto, avisaron que quería jugar y por supuesto que el dueño del juego los atendió, el señor mayor les indicó que tenía que buscar otra caña de pescar y la fue a buscar, pero se tardó un rato e incluso cuando ellos notaron llegó otra persona en su lugar.

* * *

><p>La idea de Kita ya había sido usada y era el turno de Namikawa. Tenía una gran idea, tan sólo debía de informárselas a sus compañeros.<p>

―Chicos, ahora yo tengo una idea.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó Minamisawa―. ¿No nos sugerirás algo que tenga que ver con peces, verdad?

―Sí, pero eso no importa. ¿Ven ese juego que está allá? ―todos asintieron―. Podemos pedirle al encargado del lugar que nos deje ayudarlo.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Kurosaki.

―¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Qué es mejor que trabajar en un juego de pescar?!

―Ay, olviden lo que dijo Namikawa ―habló Gomaki―. Este es el nuevo plan, haremos lo que dijo Namikawa ―todos lo vieron extraño―. Pero con la diferencia de que llamaremos la atención de Yukimura, y cuando éste esté allí de alguna forma engañamos al señor del juego y nos hacemos pasar por un empleado joven que está interesado en "su" chica ―algunos parecían no entender―. Con su chica me refiero a Kinako ―ahora ya entendían―, Yukimura estará celoso y haremos que eso lo ayude a entender lo que siente y así se le confiese a ella. ¿Algo que tengan que agregar?

―Mi plan era mejor ―comentó Namikawa.

―Mejor pongamos en marcha el plan ―sugirió Kishibe.

Y así, llevaron a cabo la primera parte de su plan, ahora solo les faltaba ponerlo celoso. Y el indicado para eso era Minamisawa, pero claro que estaba disfrazado, tenía puesto unos lentes y un sombrero, todos concordaron que sí funcionaría menos Hakuryuu que indicó que el disfraz era muy evidente.

Ahora, el chico del cabello color morado debía hacer su parte del plan.

―Ten tu caña.

―Gracias ―dijo Yukimura―. Te me haces familiar, ¿nos conocemos?

―No ―contestó Minamisawa aguantándose la risa―. ¿Vas a pescar a o no? La linda señorita está esperándote.

Kinako se sonrojó un poco por el halago y Yukimura por alguna extraña razón le molestaba el tono del "sujeto ese".

"¿Qué se cree? Está intentado hacerme quedar mal ante Kinako y claro no es que me importe… pero su tono de voz es molesto", pensó y tomó la caña.

―Bien, voy a pescar algo en menos de lo que piensas ―alardeó el chico pantera mientras dejaba caer la caña e intentaba agarrar algo, pero le era difícil.

―No es tan fácil, ¿verdad?

―Cállate, no te pregunte tu opinión… ¿Cómo te llamas?

―¿Yo? ―preguntó Minamisawa, inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

―Sí, tú ―recalcó Kinako sonrientemente.

―A-ah…yo me llamó… ―empezó a tartamudear, no tenía mucha imaginación y tampoco era tan bueno imaginando cosas a última hora―, eh… mi nombre es… ―observó muchas cosas alrededor y pensó en cualquier cosa e incluso en nombres ridículos, pero sólo uno salió de su boca―. Kiki.

―¿Kiki? ―preguntó extrañado Yukimura―. Bueno, pues "Kiki" vas a ver que sí puedo pescar y no desesperar a la "señorita".

―Oh, es su novia ―empezó a fastidiar Minamisawa tan sólo para provocarlo, la idea era darle celos no fastidiarlo.

Inmediatamente un sonrojo invadió los rostros de la pareja.

―N-No lo es ―respondió secamente el chico de Hakuren.

―Oh, era obvio alguien como tú no saldría con nadie.

Y mientras Minamisawa arruinaba el plan como todo un idiota, el resto del equipo escuchaba todo.

―¿Qué rayos está haciendo? ―preguntó irritando Gomaki al ver todo su hermoso plan irse a la basura.

―Está haciendo lo mismo que en la heladería ―respondió Hakuryuu―. ¿Ven por qué es importante escucharme? Si me hubieran hecho caso, esto no estuviera pasando.

―Capitán no es momento para regaños ―dijo Kishibe―. Debemos hacer que Minamisawa siga el plan.

―¿Y cómo? ―cuestionó Kurosaki.

―Ya sé ―respondió Kishibe al instante en que se paraba para hacer su plan―. ¡Yukimura todavía moja la cama! ―él aprovecho que Yukimura y Kinako habían volteado a ver a otro lado para gritar eso, así pensaría que "Kiki" había dicho eso.

Una vez escuchado eso, el aludido se puso mucho más rojo que antes, y ésta vez era por dos razones: vergüenza e ira. Minamisawa comenzó a matarse de la risa, tanto que los lentes se le cayeron dejando al descubierto su identidad aunque por grandes los reflejos de Makari, éste se llevó a Minamisawa lejos del puesto dejando tan sólo un peluche que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―gritó el delantero mientras buscaba a "Kiki", ya que él aseguraba que él lo había dicho―.¡Kiki, Kiki, Kiki! ¡Regresa!

―Jejeje ―río nerviosamente Kinako―. Tranquilo, sé que es mentira.

―Lo sé, pero… ―susurró sonrojado por lo que volteó a ver hacía un lado encontrándose con un peluche de una pantera―, oh pero si Kiki dejó algo.

―¡Qué lindo!

Y nuevamente Yukimura vio "eso".

―Como veo que te gusta ―comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo en que tomaba al peluche en sus manos―. Te lo regalo.

―Hum ―masculló las castaña―. ¿No sería robar? Digo, no conseguiste pescar un pez.

―Bien, pescaré un pez.

Volvió a tomar la caña, y trató varias veces hasta que al fin lo consiguió. Pero el pez que sacó era extraño tenía como forma de corazón parecido a un pokémon del anime de Pokémon, el cual Yukimura miraba desde pequeño, así que conocía el significa y la apariencia de ese "pez".

―A-ah ya atrape al pez. Así que el peluche es tuyo.

―¡Awww! Es tan lindo, gracias ―gritó muy emocionada la castaña, pero Yukimura escuchó un "Eres tan lindo" que lo hizo sentir extraño, sentía algo raro en el estómago, no era dolor, ni picazón, ni ardor… era cálido.

"Tsk, ¿que será esto que siento?", se preguntó mentalmente mientras miraba la tierna mirada de la castaña. "T-tengo hambre, seguro es eso".

―¿Quieres ir a comer? ―preguntó rápidamente el delantero, y ella asintió.

Un rato más tarde los dos ya se encontraban haciendo fila para ordenar algo, mientras que los miembros de Resistance Japan se habían ingeniado otro plan para "ayudar" a Yukimura.

―¿Crees que estaremos haciendo fila por mucho tiempo? ―preguntó Kinako.

―No creo.

Pasaron más de diez minutos y la castaña se estaba desesperando. Por lo que lo único que se cruzaba por la mente de ella era que la fila terminara ya, aunque unos instantes después se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado.

―Yukimura ―llamó la muchacha sonando un poco preocupada―. ¿Te molestaste mucho con Kiki? Porque él dijo muchas cosas y parecías muy molesto.

―¿Yo? ¿Molesto? Para nada.

―Hum, pues parecía lo contrario allá…

―Olvida eso, sí estaba molesto porque él me recordó a… ―no terminó la oración ya que comenzaba a armar una conclusión.

Sin embargo antes de poder pensar en claro, se dio cuenta que varias personas comenzaron a salir corriendo mientras gritaban "¡Qué horror, una ardilla rabiosa!", y el joven pantera no lo pensó dos veces para inmediatamente ponerse en frente de la chica para protegerla lo único malo era que no había tal peligro.

―Qué raro, no veo ninguna ardilla rabiosa ―comentó Yukimura.

―¡Oh, la fila se desocupó! ―exclamó bastante emocionada para después salir corriendo.

"Esto es muy sospechoso", pensó el chico de Hakuren mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados. "Debo tener más cuidado", comenzó a caminar pero se dio cuenta que muchas personas seguían corriendo y hasta le era un poco imposible caminar.

―Disculpe ―dijo pues había empujado a una señora―. Lo siento ―volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez fue a un niño―. ¡Hey! ―se quejó después de que un chico de cabellos color naranja chocara con él―. Rayos, ¿qué le pasa a la gente? ―se preguntó bastante molesto, luego continuó su camino y se encontró con Kinako quién aún seguía insegura de que ordenar.

―¡Yukimura, que bueno que ya estés aquí!

―Sí, ¿ya ordenaste algo?

―En eso estoy, es que no hay pizza vegetariana.

―Ah, entonces… ¿qué podemos ordenar?

―Puede ordenar un helado ―dijo el chico que atendía el puesto de comida―. Sería más fácil para mí que ordenara eso.

―Espera, entonces sí hay pizza vegetariana pero tú no nos la quieres servir porque te daría más trabajo, ¿no? ―Yukimura había sacado sus propias suposiciones.

―No, la pizza vegetariana se acabó ―explicó sin mucho ánimo el joven.

―Bien, quiero dos hamburguesas ―ordenó Yukimura un tanto irritado.

―No hay hamburguesas, pero te vuelvo a ofrecer el helado.

―El helado suena bien ―dijo Kinako.

―Sí, pero… ¿Qué tal… ramen?

―No hay ramen, pero…

―Ya sé: "hay helado".

―Pidamos el helado ―sugirió nuevamente la castaña.

―Ay, bueno dame dos helados de vainilla ―accedió finalmente el chico del cabello color azul, y el empleado dio media vuelta y dos minutos después regresó.

―No hay helado.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el chico de Hakuren bastante molesto―. ¡¿Cómo que no hay helado?! ¡Me lo ofreciste un montón de veces!

―No fueron un montón, fueron como tres o cuatro veces y no hay helado porqué la máquina se descompuso. ¿Entiende?

―¡No!

―Entonces ya no es mi culpa si usted no entiende…

―¡Ay, sí entendí pero estoy molesto porque no hay helado!

―Señorita calme a su novio.

Yukimura se sonrojó a más no poder mientras Kinako intentó que algo saliera de su boca, pero él se le adelantó.

―¡No estamos saliendo! No soy su novio, ¡no somos pareja!

Su gritó había llamado la atención de todos, incluso el empleado se había asustado. Kinako por otra parte se había asombrado de la forma en que Yukimura había expresado su ira, porque eso que había echó no era porque le disgustase que le dijeran eso, entonces ella se dio cuenta que algo incomodaba al muchacho.

"Parece estresado", pensó la castaña mientras lo miraba fijamente, Yukimura tenía una mirada alterada llena de estrés. "A lo mejor le hace falta tan sólo estar en un lugar tranquilo".

Ella se puso en frente de él y empezó a hablar:

―¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar?

―Eh… Pues… ―susurró mientras desviaba la mirada.

―Tengan sus helados ―dijo otro empleado de cabellos morados, parecido a "Kiki".

―¿Gra…cias? ―cuestionó Yukimura extrañado―. ¡Un momento! ―gritó y parecía que iba a hacer algo, pero se detuvo―. Kinako ten tu helado.

―¡Gracias!

―Bien, ahora sí ―habló satisfecho el chico de Hakuren―. ¡Tú eres Kiki!

―¡No sé de qué me estás hablando Yukimura!

―¿Cómo sabes que mi…?

―E-este… ¡eres muy popular! ―explicó mientras salía corriendo.

―¡Oye, Kiki regresa aquí!

―Creme no volverá ―le comentó un chico que estaba parado ahí desde hace varios minutos.

―Claro… vámonos.

―¡Espera! ¿No vas a pagar los helados?

―Ah, bien ―susurró mientras buscaba su billetera―. Hum, no la encuentro ―volvió a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y en los de su pantalón―. Será mejor irnos.

―Pero…

Él acercó ligeramente su rostro a los uno de los oídos de Kinako.

―No encuentro mi billetera, parece que me la han robado.

―¿Deberíamos correr?

―Lo dudo, todavía no me han dicho nada.

―El gerente del lugar parece que nos está viendo…

―Entonces… ¡Vámonos!

Luego de gritar eso salieron corriendo tratando de huir, el gerente del lugar comenzó a gritarles que regresaran pero fue ignorado e igualmente cuando le dijo a un policía que dos chicos se habían ido sin pagar. El pobre gerente del lugar había sido ignorado dos veces en un mismo día…

* * *

><p>―No funcionó ―avisó Kishibe.<p>

―Les dije, robarle la billetera no era buena idea ―mencionó Yamato mirando a Mahoro ya que fue él quien propuesto la idea.

―¡Pero si huyeron tomados de la mano! Eso es romántico ¿no?

―Claro, si tomamos en cuenta que fue un momento incómodo para Kinako ―dijo Hakuryuu―. Chicos, en serio no debemos meternos en lo que sea que tenga Yukimura con ella.

―Capitán, denos una idea… ―propuso Namikawa ignorando el regaño que les acababa de dar.

―¡No les voy a sugerir ninguna idea! Además no sé ni que esperar de ustedes, lo único que falta es que intenten asaltar a Yukimura con la excusa de que él quedé como héroe.

―¡Eso es! ―gritó Yamato―. ¡Buena idea capitán!

―Pero si es una pésima idea ―contradijo Hakuryuu.

―No lo es ―opinó Kishibe―. Si lo piensa bien, Yukimura la impresionaría y así no sé quizá surja el amor…

―¡¿Enloquecieron?!

Nadie le contestó ya que se pusieron a hablar de su siguiente "plan" por decirlo así. Instantes después habían ya decido casi todo.

―Así que Minamisawa tú serás el que lo asalte ―avisó Gomaki.

―¿Y por qué yo?

―Porque ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerlo, y tú eres… como el candidato perfecto.

―Tsk, está bien… pero necesito practicar, no quiero reírme cuando lo haga.

―Práctica con Kurosaki ―dijo Yamato para fastidiar al aludido.

―Muy gracioso ―habló el chico con apariencia de chica o sea Kurosaki―. No estoy de acuerdo con eso…

―¿Con que practique contigo o con el plan en general? ―preguntó Minamisawa.

―Ambas, no dije nada antes pero esta idea es complicada y puede salir mal.

―Entonces practiquemos ―dijo Kishibe como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo―. No veo por qué tenemos que alterarnos.

―¡Hagámoslo!

Cinco minutos después de haber empezado a ensayar, Kurosaki le había metido una patada a Minamisawa por decirle chica diez veces durante la dramatización. Luego de volverlo a intentar decidieron que Minamisawa fuera más simple y tan sólo gritara "¡Dame a la chica!", ya que la idea era que Yukimura salvara a Kinako, sin embargo parecía que el plan no iba a salir tan bien… Porque en primera Minamisawa no sabía ni para qué lado iba el pasamontañas.

* * *

><p>Kinako y Yukimura estaban caminando por otro lugar del parque de diversiones. Ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos; hace un rato le pareció que el asunto de la "cita de amigos" se había salido de control además de que el día estaba terminándose, y a pesar de haber pasado por momentos muy divertidos no se encontraba totalmente satisfecha. Le faltaba algo…<p>

"¿Qué será…?", se cuestionó en su menta la castaña mientras se acercaba más a él. "Yukimura ha sido muy lindo conmigo esta tarde, hasta me regaló este peluche", siguió acercándose más al muchacho sin darse cuenta.

Él también estaba pensando mucho, de hecho a pesar de haberse comido el helado aún tenía eso en el estómago. "Rayos, parece que no era hambre… ", bajó un poco la vista y notó que Kinako estaba muy cerca de él. "¿Por qué me sudan las manos? ¿Por qué siento este ardor en la cara? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla? ¡¿Qué rayos tengo?!".

Su rostro estaba sonrojado además de eso expresaba que estaba confundido. ¡Había tenido un día tan malo! Y no sabía ni a dónde irían…

Y entonces fue cuando el delantero notó que estaba en frente del túnel del amor. Vio un cártel que decía: _«Date cuenta que esa sensación en el estómago, son las mariposas salvajes del amor» _

No comprendió por qué inmediatamente miró a Kinako. Vio "eso" de nuevo.

«¿Qué es _eso_?»

"Eso" es la mirada de Kinako, la dulzura de sus ojos. Las ventanas de su alma…

Y entonces él cayó en cuenta de lo que sentía. Paró en seco su caminado y se puso en frente de ella.

―Oye, quería preguntarte algo ―comentó Yukimura.

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó la castaña.

―Es que… ―comenzó a susurrar un tanto nervioso.

El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte. No sabía ni que iba a decir, su corazón estaba controlado su mente lo que ocasionaba la revolución de sentimientos que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

―¿Es que…? ―volvió a preguntar Kinako.

―¡Es que tú me…!

―¡Ahhhhhhh! ―fue el gritó que se escuchó por casi todo el parque de diversiones .

―¿Qué rayos fue eso? ―preguntó Yukimura bastante impactado.

―No lo sé, fue extraño ―susurró la castaña―. ¡Oye es el túnel del amor! ¿Quieres subirte? ―después de hacer su pregunta se sonrojó―. Claro… si… quieres.

―Eh… sí ―contestó con simpleza para después sonreír.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacía el túnel del amor. Yukimura suspiró y pensó que no era momento para decir algo tan impulsivo, quizá lo mejor era sólo pasar el momento y ya.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Minamisawa que estaba corriendo por su vida ya que resulta que después de que se colocó mal el pasamontañas, casi asalta a la pareja equivocada, luego de eso asaltó a un grupo de delincuentes que parecían haberse enojado y él, como todo chico que se respeta salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran. En su huida todo iba tan bien, si no fuera porque se encontró con la ardilla rabiosa que casi lo muerde pero en su intento por demostrar su hombría dio un grito que a su parecer fue muy masculino; lo único bueno fue que al fin encontró a Yukimura y a Kinako, lastimosamente estos entraron al túnel de amor y ya no pudo hacer nada.<p>

―Ay, que porquería ―se quejó el chico del cabello color morado.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hakuryuu quién acababa de llegar junto a los demás.

―¿Te parece que estoy bien? ―preguntó molesto mientras se retiraba el pasamontañas pues luego de huir de los delincuentes se lo había puesto bien.

―Creo que fue un día largo y duro.

―Ufff, pensé que dirías que todo salió mal por no escucharte.

―Neh, decidí que lo mejor es divertirse ―comenzó a hablar mientras se relajaba―. Siendo sincero este día fue un fiasco, pero fue divertido, ¿no?

―Hum, hubiera sido aburrido quedarse en la heladería y ya…

―Supongo que hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas ―comenzó a hablar Kurosaki.

―Bueno… chicos lamento haber ofendido a Yukimura y lamento haberte ofendido a ti, Kurosaki.

―No importa, de todas formas creo que no todo salió mal ―comentó mientras miraba el túnel del amor―. ¿Creen que le vaya bien?

―Yukimura se las ha arreglado todo el santo día para no resultar herido ―opinó Minamisawa―. Estará bien, no es un niño de cinco años.

―Tienes razón ―habló Gomaki―. ¿Quieren ir a la montaña rusa?

La mayoría concordó con lo propuesto y se fueron a tratar de terminar bien su día.

* * *

><p>En el túnel del amor Yukimura y Kinako hablaron de muchas cosas, aún ese extraño sentimiento estaba acelerando sus corazones.<p>

―Gracias ―soltó la castaña de la nada.

―¿Por?

―Por pasar el día conmigo, este día quizá tuvo dificultades pero al final de cuentas, todo resultó muy divertido.

―No tienes que agradecerme, gracias a ti por estar con… conmigo ―susurró lo último y se acercó un poco más a Kinako―. Cuando me desperté esta mañana pensé que este día sería un día perfecto, no sabía que me esperaba durante el resto de las horas que quedaban, pero luego de verte a ti pensé que mi día sería más extraño ―la castaña lo miró confundida y éste tan sólo se puso más nervioso―. Y-yo no sé cómo ni en qué momento, pero este día se convirtió en el día más…

―¿Perfecto? ―interrogó la muchacha.

―Sí ―respondió sonrientemente―. Kinako.

―¿S-sí? ―preguntó ella un poco nerviosa.

―¿Q-quieres…?

En ese instante, sólo existían ellos pues el ambiente se había puesto tan cálido. Yukimura se acercó un poco más a ella, y en menos de lo que ella sintió él…

―Te quiero ―le susurró en el oído luego de abrazarla.

Kinako se sonrojó a más no poder, inmediatamente después de sentir que él la estaba abrazando, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

―Yu-Yukimura ―comenzó a tartamudear mientras buscaba algo que decirle.

―…

―…

―…

―…

Ninguno decía nada, quizá no había nada más que decir. Y todo era tan pacifico hasta que…

―¡Niños, se acabó el paseo! ―avisó el encargado del juego―. Hey, ¿qué están haciendo?

Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

―Na-nada ―respondieron al mismo tiempo.

―Bueno, pues retírense el paseo ha acabado.

Ambos hicieron lo dicho por el señor y se fueron de ahí. Después de un rato decidieron salir del parque de diversiones e irse a caminar a otro lado.

Mientras caminaban intentaron tomarse de la mano, pero como Yukimura comenzó a sudar decidieron mejor caminar sin tomarse de las manos.

Y así, Kinako Nanobana y Yukimura Hyouga tuvieron _el día más perfecto. _

* * *

><p>Fudou Akio se encontraba sentado en la misma silla en la que se había sentado hace horas, se había comprado helados de todos los sabores e incluso la boca se le había empalagado.<p>

―Ya regresaran ―susurró aún bastante molesto.

―Señor ya vamos a cerrar el lugar ―avisó un mesero intentando sacarlo de ahí.

―¡No! Me quedaré aquí hasta que mis jugadores regresen.

―Acepte ya ―le ordenó el empleado―. Ellos no volverán.

―¿Usted que sabe?

―Sé más de lo que cree.

―¿Y por qué cree eso?

―Porque hace como cinco minutos pasaron en frente y no parecían tener la intención de volver.

Fudou comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, parecía que estaba conteniendo su molestia así que simplemente se levantó lentamente de su silla.

―Quiero un vaso con agua ―exigió el castaño.

―Ya le dije que vamos a cerrar.

―Démelo y ya ―le dijo Fudou mientras le mostraba un billete, el cual era falso pero el mesero parecía no darse cuenta.

―Bueno… está bien.

Así el mesero se fue y dejó a Fudou sólo.

"Ya verán niños, mañana en el entrenamiento me las van a pagar", pensó el ex miembro de Inazuma Japón mientras reía.

Lo que Fudou no sabía era que sus jugadores habían estado buscándolo ya que cuando él se fue un rato al baño, ellos llegaron a ver si estaba allí y como no lo vieron siguieron buscándolo por otros lugares.

**El fin (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora (?): <strong>

Hola de nuevo =3 espero que se hayan reído. ¡Y con esto cumplí con el reto de mi mejor amiga!

Ahora, yo edite una imagen específica para el fic. Si quieren ver la imagen que edite para el fic, vayan a mi perfil y váyanse casi hasta el final, ahí estará el link de la imagen que hice para este fic [Obvio no lo dibuje xD No se me da tan bien, pero si puedo editar imágenes :3 Y eso fue lo que hice :D ] . Lo hice para mi amiga porque me pareció indicado teniendo en cuenta que ella ama esta pareja xD

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que no haya habido alguna incoherencia o falta ortográfica :D

**¿**Reviews**?**


End file.
